You're great at apologies
by steviemichael
Summary: A re-imagining and continuation of the {adorable} apology scene from 2x01.


Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing, his blood was boiling, and he needed to get out of there before saying something he might regret later.

"Alec, where are you going?" His mother demanded as he stormed off, bewildered by this new-found defiance. Where had her obedient, dutiful son gone?

"To Magnus', I owe him an apology" he offered as he continued walking away, not bothering to face her. Though worry for Jace was weighing on his mind, he knew what he needed to do right now was talk to Magnus. He needed to apologize.

Five hours. It had been five hours since he had stormed away from his mother, intent upon heading to Magnus' to apologize for treating him so unfairly. Yet here he still sat, outside Magnus' building, rehearsing his apology over and over again. He was sure he looked like a lunatic to random passerbyers, mumbling softly to himself with the occasional accompanying hand gestures. He didn't care though; he wanted this apology to be perfect. He had been horrible to Magnus, and he wanted, no needed to make it right. After one last run thru, he finally felt ready to face Magus.

Running his hands anxiously through his hair, he gathered his courage and made his way to Magnus' apartment. After knocking and receiving no answer he tried the door handle, relieved to find it unlocked.

The hairs on Magnus' neck stood on end as he sensed a presence pass through his wards, a presence which he instantly recognized as none other than Alexander. Unconsciously he dropped his glamor momentarily, as he felt anger flare up inside. Ever since Jace had left with Valentine, Alec had been on edge, to put it lightly. These last few days had been especially difficult for the young shadowhunter, and Magnus had borne the brunt of his frustration. While he assumed Alec was here to offer some sort of apology, he had no intention of making it easy for him. Keeping his back to the apartment, he replaced his glamor and continued working out.

As Alec walked across the living room, his nerves started getting the better of him. _What if Magnus doesn't forgive me? What if I ruined the best thing that had ever happened to me? What if . . ._ Alec shook his head, pushing down those doubts, and running through what he was going to say once more in his mind. He heard a low hum of magic coming from the balcony, so he made his way over, but when Magnus came into view, every line of his rehearsed apology flew out of his head. He had never seen Magnus shirtless before, and god damn it was truly a thing of beauty. The warlock was doing some kind of magical tai chi workout, though it looked more like a dance, as swayed gracefully back and forth. Magic pulsing between his powerful hands, the muscles in his back rippling as they contracted with each rhythmic movement.

"Magnus," Alec began, silently wondering when his mouth had become so dry. Magnus gave no indication of hearing him, but he carried on. "I'm not good at apologies, but I'm . . . I'm sorry." _Wow, great start. Five hours and that's what you came up with?_

Ordinarily, Magnus found Alec's awkwardness endearing, but at the moment, he was pissed and feeling just a little petty. _At least he's here and he's trying. Give him something._ Relenting ever so slightly he acknowledged Alec's overtures. "Continue."

"I'm. . . really sorry" Alec stuttered, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. _Oh my god. This is the worst apology in the history of apologies._

Did Alec really think he was going to get off that easy? Magnus was many things, but he was nobody's doormat. _You have a right to be angry._ Still, he truly cared about Alec so he gave him the benefit of the doubt. "For?" He prompted while continuing his routine, relishing the distracting effect it was having on the shadowhunter.

 _God,_ _how is he so hot?! Okay, pull it together! You can still salvage this._ Alec was finding it nearly impossible to focus while staring at Magnus in all his shirtless glory. "Look, could you just cut that out for a second?" _Real smooth._

Magnus paused and flung the ball of magic backward towards Alec. The shadowhunter reacted quickly, ducking out of the way as the ball of light crashed into a nearby lamp. Magnus was, of course, in complete control of it the entire time. No matter how angry he was, he would never intentionally endanger the young man. Still, it felt good to have a little physical release of his frustrations.

"You were right. When I called off my wedding that was for me." _Okay, that's more like it. "_ But this is all just . . . it's very new" _And . . . you blew it. Stop with the excuses!_

 _Oh so because it's new that gives you the right to walk all over me? And what about me?_ "This may surprise you, but you're new for me too!" Magnus zipped his hoodie up in frustration. He had forgotten how difficult relationships could be. How much effort they required. As he felt new frustration building, Alec continued.

"Look with Jace missing . . ." _Nope, that's no good. Don't make this about Jace. Ugh!_

At that Magnus felt his eyes roll back in his head and prepared to walk away. _Great, more excuses, and again with Jace!_ He felt a little guilty at being so annoyed, what with the boy missing and all, but it felt like he was all they ever talked about anymore and he was over it.

"It's like the ground has shifted . . . and I can't find my balance . . ." Alec knew he was blowing this but the words just kept tumbling out.

As Magnus glided past he was stopped short as Alec grabbed his arm. He glanced down as Alec's long fingers slid gently down his arm. Bringing his gaze back up, he looked into Alec's eyes and saw sincerity and contrition reflected back. "I didn't mean to take it out on you . . . I'm sorry."

Magnus felt his heart skip. Completely disarmed by Alec's fumbling earnestness, he quickly offered him absolution. "You're forgiven." _Damn him and those puppy eyes._ He saw Alec immediately relax at his words while letting out a nervous puff of air. _Was he holding his breath this whole time? God, could he be more adorable?_ His anger now completely gone, he just wanted to see Alec smile again.

"Also . . . You're great at apologies," he teased. At the same time, bringing his hand up to straighten Alec's collar which didn't really require straightening. Nevertheless, it gave him an excuse to graze his fingers ever so slightly against Alec's jawline eliciting that gorgeous smile of his. Magnus was falling hard and he knew it.

Alec couldn't help but blush as Magnus' fingers skimmed his cheek. The relief he felt at being forgiven was palpable. He could finally breathe again. He knew he had botched the apology pretty badly, despite sticking the landing, and was grateful for Magnus being so understanding. Unable to take Magnus' adoring gaze he walked over to the patio sofa dropping down onto the soft cushions and breathing in the cool night air. "Thanks, I've been working on it," he replied. _For five fucking hours and that was the best I could do. What did I do to deserve this amazing man?_

Magnus quickly joined him, sliding down beside him and taking Alec's hand in his. "Here's the thing, were always going to face challenges, but when things get crazy, don't . . . push me away."

Alec nodded determinedly. He knew he would probably screw up again, he wasn't perfect, and all this relationship stuff really was new, but he also knew he was willing to put in the effort. Magnus was worth it, they were worth it.

For over an hour neither said a word. They just sat there, fingers intertwined, leaning against one another, staring out at the stars, enjoying each other's presence.

When Magnus shifted beside him, Alec turned to look at him. Faces now only inches apart, Alec once more felt breathless. Magnus was indescribable. He drank in every aspect of Magnus' perfect face. Taking in the delicious curve of his adam's apple, the sharp edge of his jawline, his beautiful warm eyes, and resting finally on his lips. _God those lips._ Memories of their first kiss flooded his mind. He remembered every detail, their lips pressed hungrily together, breathing into one another, the feel of Magnus' body against his. . . .

His thoughts were interrupted as Magnus, who had been having similar reflections, slowly reached up to caress his cheek. There was no teasing or flirtatiousness in his touch this time. It was almost reverent as he whispered, "Alexander, may I kiss you?"

Alec swallowed hard, taken aback by the request, again questioning what he had done to earn this man's love. Unable to find his voice, he nodded slightly and moved in closer to Magnus, then paused, suddenly nervous.

Magnus's hand slid down to Alec's neck dragging over his deflect rune and sending a shiver through the shadowhunter's body. Gazing lovingly into his eyes, Magnus pulled Alec in gently, till finally, their mouths met. It started off soft and tentative then deepened as tongues and lips began exploring one another. Advancing, then retreating in perfect rhythm. After a while they pulled away, breathless and flushed. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec, pulling him onto his chest as he leaned back onto the sofa. With the snap of a finger, he conjured up a blanket to keep out the evening chill and smiled as he felt Alec press a loving kiss to his neck. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. It was hard to believe that only hours ago he had been furious with the man now curled up in his lap.

Only a few moments had passed when Magnus heard Alec clear his throat, an adorable tic he had whenever he was nervous. "Magnus?"

"Yes, darling?" Now it was Magnus who was suddenly nervous. What was going through Alec's head? _Why do you always assume the worst? Relax!_

Sitting up, he looked Magnus in the eyes, "I'm really sorry, I . . ."

But he didn't get to go any further as Magnus quickly interrupted. "Oh Alexander, I told you, all is forgiven. Truly." Though admittedly it warmed his heart that Alec was still so concerned.

"Wait, please just let me say this. I wanted to say this earlier but . . . "you _were half naked and reduced me to a mumbling idiot,_ " but I didn't communicate what I really wanted to say."

Magnus was intrigued but remained silent as Alec continued.

"I wanted to apologize for treating you like my own personal genie in a bottle. I never want our relationship to be about what you can do for me. I was frustrated and selfish and I treated you terribly. You didn't deserve that and I am really sorry."

Magnus blinked back tears. He was used to people asking things of him. _More like demanding._ Which was partly why it had stung so much to be treated that way by Alec. He had been teasing earlier when he had complimented Alec's apology prowess, but now he truly was taken aback. It was simple but so heartfelt, so beautiful, and exactly what he needed to hear.

"Thank you, Alexander that means a lot to me . . . more than you know." He pressed a soft kiss to Alec's lips before pulling back to tease him once more.

"You really are great at apologies"


End file.
